Civillian (with apron)/Dialogue
Civillian *'Player:' hi *'civillian:' good day to you traveller *'Player:' what are you up to? *'civillian:' chasing mice as usual... *'civillian:' ...it's all i seem to do *'Player:' you must waste alot of time *'civillian:' yep, but what can you do? *'Player:' no you're right, you don't see many around Player has a Cat in their inventory *'Player:' hi *'civillian:' good day to you traveller *'Player:' what are you up to? *'civillian:' chasing mice as usual... *'civillian:' ...it's all i seem to do *'Player:' you must waste alot of time *'civillian:' yep, but what can you do? *'Player:' no you're right, you don't see many around *'civillian:' it's not like there's many cats around here **i have a cat i could sell ***'Player:' i have a cat that i could sell ***'civillian:' you don't say, can i see it ***''(you reveal the cat in your satchel)'' ***'civillian:' hmmm, not bad, not bad at all ***'civillian:' looks like it's a lively one ***'Player:' erm ...kind of! ***'civillian:' i don't have much in the way of money... ***'civillian:' but i do have these... ***''(the peasent shows you a sack of death runes)'' ***'civillian:' the dwarfs bring them from the mine for us ***'civillian:' tell you what, i'll give you 25 death runes for the cat ****nope, i'm not parting for that *****'Player:' nope, i'm not parting for that *****'civillian:' well, i'm not giving you anymore ****ok then, you've got a deal *****'Player:' ok then, you've got a deal *****''(you hand over the cat)'' *****''(you are given 25 death runes)'' *****'civillian:' great, thanks for that *****'Player:' that's ok, take care **nope, they're not easy to get hold of ***'Player:' nope, they're not easy to get hold of Player has a Kitten in their inventory *'Player:' hi *'civillian:' good day to you traveller *'Player:' what are you up to? *'civillian:' chasing mice as usual... *'civillian:' ...it's all i seem to do *'Player:' you must waste alot of time *'civillian:' yep, but what can you do? *'Player:' no you're right, you don't see many around *'civillian:' it's not like there's many cats around here **i have a kitten that i could sell ***'Player:' i have a kitten that i could sell ***'civillian:' really, lets have a look ***''(you reveal the kitten in your satchel)'' ***'civillian:' hah, that little thing won't catch any mice ***'civillian:' i need a fully grown cat **nope, they're not easy to get hold of ***'Player:' nope, they're not easy to get hold of Player has Kardia's cat in their inventory *'Player:' hi *'civillian:' good day to you traveller *'Player:' what are you up to? *'civillian:' chasing mice as usual... *'civillian:' ...it's all i seem to do *'Player:' you must waste alot of time *'civillian:' yep, but what can you do? *'Player:' no you're right, you don't see many around *'civillian:' it's not like there's many cats around here *'Player:' i have a cat..look *'civillian:' hmmm..doesn't look like it's seen daylight in years *'civillian:' that's not going to catch any mice